


𝕎 ℍ 𝕀 𝕋 𝔼 ℕ 𝕀 𝔾 ℍ 𝕋 |ᴴ ᵁ ᴬ ᴺ ᴳ ᴿ ᴱ ᴺ ᴶ ᵁ ᴺ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Edge of Winter (2016), NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Past Abuse, Relationship Abuse, Survival, Winter, dad goes crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *BASED OFF THE MOVIE EDGE OF WINTER*Lynn Baker, her two brothers Caleb and Bradley, and her on & off again boyfriend Renjun, visit her father, while her mom and stepdad go on vacation for the weekend. But one mishap while on a fun day, lands these four kids, and one adult out in the middle of nowhere in the woods in the snow. Trust no one. Anyone could be a threat. Even the ones you care about.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. ❄️𝟘.𝟙❄️

**˜"*°•.˜"*°• C H A R A C T E R S •°*"˜.•°*"˜**

****

**Lynn Baker (Played By Willow Shields)  
"I'm scared."**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played By Himself)  
"You're gonna be okay."**

****

**Bradley Baker (Played By Tom Holland)  
"I should've looked out for you more"**

***ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ***

**ʟʏɴɴ ʙᴀᴋᴇʀ, ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴄᴀʟᴇʙ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀᴀᴅʟᴇʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴏɴ & ᴏꜰꜰ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ᴠɪꜱɪᴛ ʜᴇʀ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴍᴏᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴛᴇᴘᴅᴀᴅ ɢᴏ ᴏɴ ᴠᴀᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴇᴇᴋᴇɴᴅ. ʙᴜᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴍɪꜱʜᴀᴘ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴏɴ ᴀ ꜰᴜɴ ᴅᴀʏ, ʟᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜰᴏᴜʀ ᴋɪᴅꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀᴅᴜʟᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ᴏꜰ ɴᴏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴏᴅꜱ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɴᴏᴡ. ᴛʀᴜꜱᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ. ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛ. ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ.**

**"ɪ ᴡɪꜱʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ."**

**© ᴜᴡᴜꜱʜᴜɴꜱʜɪɴᴇᴍɪɴʜᴏ**


	2. ❄️𝟘.𝟚❄️

**˜"*°•.˜"*°• P L A Y L I S T •°*"˜.•°*"˜**

**1) White Night: NCT**

**"ɪ ᴡɪꜱʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ"**

**2) Would It Matter: Skillet**

**"ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴍᴇꜱꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ, ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ, ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ."**

**3) Believe: Skillet**

**"ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇᴅ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜱᴀɪᴅ 'ɪ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ' ᴛʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ"**

**4) Not Gonna Die: Skillet**

**"ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ꜱᴜʀʀᴏᴜɴᴅꜱ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʙᴇᴀᴛ'ꜱ ꜱʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**5) Comatose: Skillet**

**"ɪ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴꜱ ʟᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**6) Falling Inside The Black: Skillet**

**"ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**7) Whispers In The Dark: Skillet**

**"ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʜᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ"**

**8) Forgiven: Skillet**

**"ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴇꜱ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ɪ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴇɴɪᴇᴅ, ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇɴ"**

**9) Everything Goes Black: Skillet**

**"ᴄʜᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴅᴏᴡꜱ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴅᴀʀᴋᴇɴᴇᴅ ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʟᴀɪᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ"**

**10) Save Me: Skillet**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇ"**

**11) Breath: Breaking Benjamin**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ"**

**12) Ashes Of Eden: Breaking Benjamin**

**"ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɢᴏ"**

****


	3. ❄️𝟙: 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕒𝕕❄️

**❄️𝟙: 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕕𝕒𝕕❄️**

**“I wish all of this was a dream”**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**I was packing some clothes in my backpack, as me and my two brothers, Bradley and Caleb, because my mom and step father Ted are going on a cruise. To be honest, I kinda don’t want to go. I mean, I know that’s pretty selfish of me, because it’s my dad, but I just don’t feel like I should be there. “Are you sure you want to go?” My - well I wouldn’t say boyfriend - but then again I would say boyfriend - it’s complicated.**

**“Renjun, it’s just for the week.” I tell Renjun and he sighed**

**“Well, then I’m going with you.” Renjun told me and I laughed**

**“Yeah, right.” I say to him**

**“Come on, Lynn, I wanna meet your dad.” Renjun told me and I was just shocked - we’re not even in a relationship - well like I said: It’s complicated. Me and Renjun have an on & off again relationship. One minute we’re on. Then the next minute we’re off. We’re like a freaking light switch. It’s like a broken record at this point. But, Renjun never really blames me for anything when we break up, that’s what I love about him - but it’s just I’m scared he’s gonna be like my last boyfriend. I was in an abusive relationship before I had met Renjun, and it got so bad that I was put into the hospital. But thank god for Bradley. Brad has been there for me ever since we were little kids. It’s the glory of being twins, huh? But sometimes Brad can be an ass, but that’s what brothers are for right? “Lynn, are you even listening to me?” Renjun’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts**

**“Huh? Sorry, I wasn’t.” I say and Renjun chuckled**

**“Look, I know you’re going to leave at the end of the month, and knowing how much I’m gonna miss you so much, I just want to spend one week with you, before you leave.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Like you don’t do that anyway,” I say to him “You just want to meet my dad.” I continued**

**“Obviously.” Renjun says and I sigh softly, my dad is not really a stable person. When I was younger, he was kind of abusive. He would call me names, and say some pretty awful shit to me. When my mom and my dad would fight pretty bad, it was always like about me or it was about Brad or Caleb - but I felt like it was mostly about me. That’s why I really can’t deal with loud things, like something simple, like thunder, or like gunshots, and most importantly loud voices. But hey, he may have changed since the last time we saw him.**

**“Okay, fine.” I say to Renjun**

**“Fine? As in ‘yes I can go with you guys’ fine?” Renjun asked and I chuckled**

**“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” I told him and he cheered a little, and Renjun then climbed out of my window, which he went face first in snow, and I laughed, and cringed at the same time - I sure hope he did not hurt himself.**

**❄❄❄**

**As the closer mom had drove over to Dad’s house, the more anxious I got - god I hate feeling like this. But thank god it’s only just for a week. “We’re here.” My step father Ted says and I sigh shakily, not because I was nervous - I was cold - yeah that’s it. We got out of the car, and got our stuff, and walked up to Dad’s door. Mom knocked on the door, and I felt myself grow nervous and more nervous, till I saw my dad open the door “Hi.” Dad greets, and I saw he had a cast wrapped around his arm ‘Dad, what the hell did you do now?’ I thought, as I just stare right up at him**

**“Morning.” Mom greeted back**

**“Come on.” Dad told me, Brad, Caleb and Renjun, and me and Brad just walked inside the house**

**“What'd you do to yourself?” Mom asked Dad**

**“This? This is nothing. Guy back in September, he got tangled up in the bailer, took his whole arm off.” Dad says**

**“Cool.” Caleb says**

**“No, it’s not.” Mom told Caleb and I look over at Brad and he looked over at me**

**“I can’t wait to get out of here.” Brad whispered at me and I sighed softly**

**“Same here.” I whisper back**

**“The cast comes off next week. It'll be good as new.” Dad says**

**“Oh.” Caleb says, and I see something on the table, and I realized it was some type of food or something, and I lifted up the vent thing**

**“Oh, hey, you trying to break the other one?” Dad asked and I look over to see Caleb shaking Dad’s hand with a tight grip**

**“Uh, Ted says a firm handshake shows strong character.” Caleb told Dad and I chuckled**

**“Oh, so that's been my problem all this time. How's this? How's this, huh?” Dad says messing around with Caleb and I sighed softly and I put my cold hands into my jacket pockets “You must be Renjun.” Dad says to Renjun and Renjun got a rose of confidence and stood up straight**

**“Yes, sir, I am.” Renjun says formally - oh god I hate him sometimes**

**“Don’t need to be so formal.” Dad says and he shook Renjun’s hand**

**“Heh, sorry, it’s just my parents taught me it’s the best way to be polite to someone I have never met before.” Renjun tells him and Dad looked over at me and smiled**

**“This one is a keeper.” Dad says to me and I chuckled**

**“Love what you've done with the place.” Mom says to Dad talking about the house**

**“Yeah. Feng shui and the motifs over there and everything.” Dad told mom and I could feel the awkward tension between them. Renjun walks over to me and sat down next to me**

**“Maybe you should be a decorator. You have some spare time now.” Mom told Dad**

**“You know, Elliot, if you're interested, I could talk to my guys down at the warehouse, see if they could use a hand.” Ted suggested and Dad shook his head**

**“I'm good. Thanks, Ted.” Dad says - well that’s not awkward at all**

**“Okay, come say good-bye.” Mom says and me, Brad, and Caleb walk over to mom and hug her**

**“You ever go-- you ever go on any kind of cruise?” Ted asked Dad**

**“It's not my thing. I don't want to be stuck on a boat with 2,000 rich assholes for a week. And that norovirus thing going around?” Dad says**

**“What’s that?” Caleb asked**

**“It's killer diarrhea.” Brad says and I hit him on his shoulder**

**“Gross.” I say to him**

**“It's just a stomach bug that we are not gonna get 'cause, you know, we wash our hands.” Mom says and she looked over at us “All right, eat a vegetable at some point.” Mom says**

**“No promises.” I say to her**

**“Have a good one, big guy.” Ted says to Brad shaking his hand and did the same thing to Caleb “You too.” Ted says and shook my hand as well**

**“Yeah, see ya.” Caleb says**

**“Take care. Nice to see you.” Ted says, and he walked out, but Mom stayed behind a couple seconds**

**“Hey. You sure you're good with this? My mom called again this morning, said she's more than happy to come and help if you need it.” Mom suggested and I chuckled - yeah right**

**“Jesus. Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I got this.” Dad says and I sighed softly, and I look at Renjun and he was on his phone**

**“All right.” Mom says to Dad “Love you.” She told us**

**“Bye, mom.” I say**

**“Love you, too.” Caleb says**

**“See you later.” Renjun told her, and mom walked over to the door**

**“Hey, so how are things with the two of you?” Dad asked Mom about her and Ted and I just got that weird awkward feeling about what he just asked**

**“Yeah, we're not doing this.” Mom says while laughing**

**“I just don’t get it.” Dad says - don’t get what? How mom could fall in love again?**

**“I know you don't. Have fun.” Mom said and walked out of the house, and I sighed - let this suffering week begin! Dad had closed the door, and walked over to us**

**“All right. Now the party can start.” Dad says**

**“This place is a lot smaller than your last place.” Caleb says throwing himself on the cough and I sighed**

**“So, where are we gonna sleep?” I ask pointing at myself, Caleb, Brad, and Renjun**

**“I figured you guys could just take my bed, and I'll crash on the couch.” Dad says - wait all four of us? Yeah like that would work!**

**“He snores.” Caleb says targeting Brad**

**“She kicks.” Brad says targeting me**

**“At least I don't wet the bed.” I say targeting Caleb**

**“That was, like, three years ago.” Caleb says to me**

**“Mhmm.” I hummed and laughed**

**“You're gonna figure it out. What do you want to do today?” Dad asked**

**“Anything, just not bowling again.” Brad says**

**“He just doesn't want to go because he sucks.” Caleb says**

**“Shut up, Caleb.” Brad says to Caleb**

**“I always beat him.” Caleb says softly and I sigh “You have pancakes?” Caleb asked and I widened my eyes**

**“We just ate.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, but he's a growing boy. He needs to eat all the time. Go get your stuff put away, and I'll see if I can get you some pancakes, all right?” Dad says and we picked up our stuff and we walked inside the bedroom**

**❄❄❄**

**I was busy putting my stuff next to Brad’s and I then turned around to see Caleb throw a piece of clothing at me and it hit me in the face “Here. Put this over there.” Caleb told me and I pick it up and throw it back at him**

**“No, keep your crap on your side of the room.” I snap**

**“Idiot.” Caleb mumbled but I still heard it**

**“Well, don't throw things at me then.” I say to him and Renjun looked pretty awkward about that whole situation that went down. I put another piece of clothing in the closet, and I turn my head to see Caleb looking at us**

**“What?” Brad asked**

**“Look at this.” Caleb whispered and I see him reach under Dad’s bed and I see him pull a gun out**

**“Holy shit.” I mumble and Brad walked over and took the gun from Caleb’s hands**

**“What?” Renjun asked himself, and I kind of got a little nervous, that Dad just has a gun under his bed and Caleb walked over to Brad who was holding the gun, and he went to hold it but Brad stopped him**

**“It's loaded. Easy, easy.” Brad told him**

**“Give me it!” Caleb exclaimed**

**“Guys, I really don’t think we should be playing with this.” Renjun says but Brad and Caleb ignored him**

**“How do you, like, put the bullets in it?” Caleb asked and I then hear the door swing open**

**“What the fuck are doing?” Dad asked in a loud voice and I flinch a little bit, as he took the gun away from the two boys**

**“Lynn and Bradley --” Caleb starts but I cut him off**

**“No, we didn’t. Shut up.” I say to him**

**“You cannot play with this!” Dad yelled and I flinched again but no one seems to be taking notice, but Brad**

**“Well, you shouldn't have left it out then.” Brad told him**

**“I didn't. It was under the bed!” Dad exclaimed and I looked down at the ground, trying to calm myself down a little, and I looked at Renjun and he looked pretty awkward about it, “I’m sorry I yelled.” Dad apologized**

**“You said "fuck."” Caleb says and I look over at him**

**“Caleb.” I warn**

**“Either of you ever-- ever shot one of these before?” Dad asked all four of us and we all shook our heads ‘no’ “I was about your age when my dad taught me. What if I took you guys out?” Dad says**

**“Really?” Renjun asked**

**“Every man and woman should know how to safely use and respect a gun.” Dad says**

**“Mom would freak out.” Brad says**

**“No, she won't. 'Cause she'll never know. Right?” Dad says, oh boy.**

**“Yeah.” Caleb agreed and I sigh putting my hands over my face**

**“Yeah, we could go up north to our old logging site. Get some fresh air, make men out of you boys. And make a woman out of you Lynn. Ted sure as hell ain't going to.” Dad says**

**“Yeah.” Caleb says agreeing with him again - what the hell?**

**“Is that something you'd be into?” Dad asked**

**“Yeah. Say yes. Come on.” Caleb told me and Brad and I looked at Brad and he gave me this look, and I sighed - fine, but no way in hell, I’m shooting any gun!**

**“Uh, yeah. Sure.” I say**

**“All right. Okay, grab your coats.” Dad says walking out**

**“Yeah! Yes!” Caleb cheered, and followed him, while Renjun just sighed and walked out as well, leaving me and Brad here**

**“What did we just sign up for?” I ask Brad**

**“Trouble.” Brad says**

**“Come on. Come on.” Caleb came back in and told us, and I sighed - ain’t no turning back now. Might as well. Me and Brad sighed and we stood up and followed each other out. This is going to be bad, I can feel it. I can feel it in my gut.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**This story is going to be based off of Edge Of Winter, which is one of my favorite Tom Holland movies (other than Spider-Man and The Impossible)!!**

**I’ve watched this movie about a dozen times - and this movie still gets to me, you know?**

**Okay, so you know the drill, this story will include ANGST, FLUFF, COMEDY, SURVIVAL, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, & ABUSE**

**So yeah, here we go!!**

**This story is not gonna be long and only one book, since there was only one movie!!**

**But yeah, I’m excited to start this story!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ❄️𝟚: 𝔾𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️

**❄️𝟚: 𝔾𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️**

**“ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ ᴍᴇꜱꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ, ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ, ꜱᴏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ."**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**We were now in the car, driving to somewhere - probably a store, and I just sighed softly, as I couldn’t wait to have this week be over, and it hasn’t even started yet! “There's some pop-tarts in the glove box if you guys are hungry.” Dad says and I just grimace in disgust, as I felt my stomach churn at the thought of poptarts**

**“Do you know how much sugar is in those things?” Renjun asked Dad**

**“Yep. That's what makes them so damn delicious.” Dad says**

**“Well I find them repulsive” I say in a low voice (A/N I actually hate the taste of pop-tarts now so this is coming from me)**

**“Did your hand get stuck in the machine, too?” Caleb asked**

**“Nope. It got stuck in my boss's face.” Dad says and we just chuckled at the real reason why his hand was broke “Don't go telling your mom, but yeah. He thought he could just get away with firing everybody and replacing us with these damn robots.” Dad says and Brad chuckled**

**“Right. So destroying the forest faster than ever.” Brad says**

**“That’s kinda the point.” Dad says and I sighed softly**

**“So you're not worried about killing the environment?” Brad asked him and Dad chuckled**

**“"Killing the environment"? What, are you gonna stop using toilet paper?” Dad asked and I chuckled**

**“Are you going to stop breathing?” I asked with pure venom laced in my voice**

**“The point is, you gotta stand up for what's right. You can't just let people push you around, you know? That-that's the way the world really works.” Dad says and I see Brad’s phone go off, to see Mom was calling**

**“Hey, mom. No, yeah, we're just, uh, learning how the world works.” Brad says and I just chuckled**

**“We’re going for pancakes.” Dad says and I look down at my phone to see the picture of me and Renjun of - well one of the many times we were together**

**“Yeah. Don't worry. Yeah, we will. Okay. Okay, I love you, too. Bye.” Brad says and hung up the phone and I sighed softly, and I leaned my head against the window**

**❄❄❄**

**Dad had stopped at this little store which had a gas station with it, and I went to walk out, but Caleb tried to shut the door on me “Hey, you fucking asshole.” I say and I hit him on the arm**

**“Sorry.” Caleb says**

**“Yeah, right.” I say and we walked inside the little store**

**“All right, grab some snacks and, uh, whatever you want to drink.” Dad says and I was looking at some stuff to get “Here.” Dad said and gave me a pack of beer ‘What the hell?’ I thought “These are for me.” Dad told the cashier**

**“Uh-huh.” The cashier says and Brad took the case of beer from me**

**“I’m gonna keep you away from beer, as long as possible.” Brad told me and I nodded - thank god for him**

**“And I'm gonna fill up the truck.” Dad says and he grabbed his card and he tried to give it to Brad “Here.” Dad says**

**“Oh, no, that's cool. Ted gave us a card for emergencies and stuff.” I say to him**

**“Well, this is not an emergency. Take it.” Dad told me and I sighed I took the card and he walked out of the store and I looked over at Brad**

**“What’s his deal?” I ask him and Brad shrugged**

**❄❄❄**

**We were now back on the road, as Dad finished filling the car up with gas, and I remembered that I still had Dad’s credit card. “Here.” I say giving him back the card**

**“How-- how much was it?” Dad asked and I looked at Brad**

**“Sixty-something.” Brad says**

**“Sixty? What'd you guys get?” Dad asked us in surprise**

**“You know, snacks and stuff.” Brad says and I was looking for my phone, but I couldn’t find it**

**“Shit. Where’s my phone?” I ask myself**

**“Your precious phone is safe. Same with yours Brad and Renjun.” Dad says and I scoffed**

**“You can't just take it.” I say to him**

**“I want to spend some time with you. I don't want your phone to get all the attention. You'll get it back when we get home, okay?” Dad says and I sighed, this is such bullshit.**

**“We close?” Caleb asked**

**“Mm, not quite.” Dad says and I lean my head against Renjun’s shoulder, and I feel my eyes start to drift off, as I realize how tired I was.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Shit starts to get real in the next chapter!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ❄️𝟛: 𝔾𝕦𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️

**❄️𝟛: 𝔾𝕦𝕟 𝕋𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️**

**“ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇᴅ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜱᴀɪᴅ 'ɪ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ' ᴛʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ"**

**Lynn's P.O.V**

**I had woken up to the sound of Dad's voice signaling that we were where we were supposed to be. But all I saw was a big 'DO NOT TRESPASS' sign on the gate, and I sighed - oh what a bummer. Not really. I didn't want to be here anyway. "What? We came all this way." Caleb complained and then Dad started to rev up the engine.**

**"What are you doing?" I ask him and he still kept revving up the engine**

**"Do it. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Caleb chanted - what to just run through the gate? Oh my god!**

**"My hands are tied here. Everybody knows you can't refuse the "do it, do it" chant." Dad says and he puts the gear into drive and started to drive fast**

**"Go! Go!" Caleb says**

**"Stop, dad!" Brad yelled but dad didn't stop**

**"You can do it, dad. You can do it." Caleb says and Dad just rammed through the gate, and I was just shocked that he actually did it. What the hell?!**

**"That was awesome!" Renjun exclaimed**

**"That was crazy." Brad says and I could only agree**

**"Shit. Did that cop see us?" Dad asked and I widened my eyes**

**"What?" I asked and I looked behind us to see - nothing. Dad then started laughing and I scoffed "You're such a dick." I say**

**"You totally went for it. I'd give you up. I'd give you up in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry, officer. I was just tryin' to get to church. This little one right here was doing the 'do it, do it, do it' chant."" Dad says and I chuckled**

**"Wow." Me and Brad say**

**❄❄❄**

**We finished the drive up, and I gotta be honest, it was pretty gorgeous up here. "Whoa." Renjun says amazed**

**"Welcome to my office." Dad says**

**"Cool." Caleb says and Dad stopped the car, and we all got out. I'm so not ready for this, at all. Renjun and Caleb went over to the trunk of the car and opened it**

**"Man, I love it out here. I wish I could just move up here and live off the land." Dad says and grabbed the gun out of the trunk**

**"Yeah." Caleb agrees**

**"Let's do it, huh? No more responsibilities, no school." Dad says**

**"I like school." Brad says, and I agreed, I liked school as well - well sometimes**

**"Come on, nobody likes school." Dad says and I scoffed "All right, have a seat. What's the first rule of gun safety?" Dad asked us and we all sat down in the bed of the trunk**

**"No drinking?" Caleb asked**

**"Don't shoot anybody?" Me and Brad asked**

**"Smart-asses. Yeah, that is absolutely the first rule: Don't shoot anyone. So, always keep the gun pointed downrange, and you keep the safety on until you're ready to fire, okay? And that's this little button right here. See the red? That means the safety's off, and it's ready to fire. So red, you're dead." Dad says**

**""Red, you're dead." Cool." Caleb says and I look at him - that is so not cool! Ugh, why did I agree to do this?**

**"Okay. Ready to give it a shot?" Dad asked**

**"Yeah." Caleb says and jumped up and Dad looked at Brad**

**"Oldest first." Dad says and I widen my eyes - oh boy. Brad stood up and took the gun from dad, and I sighed and I looked at Renjun, who was leaning against the car, with his fingers in his ears, trying to protect them. "Pull the lever there. Yeah, and drop it in." Dad says and gives Brad the bullet and he puts the bullet in the gun "Make sure it's seated. There you go. Snap it shut." Dad says and Brad did what he was told to do.**

**"Just shoot it anywhere?" Brad asked as he aimed the gun**

**"You gotta keep it snug." Dad says and Brad shot the gun and I flinched a little bit, but in the split second of me flinching I saw Brad get knocked on his ass.**

**"I thought you shot yourself!" Caleb exclaimed**

**"Ow." Brad winced and I got off the bed of the trunk, and I went over to him**

**"Are you okay?" I ask as I helped him up, and I saw he was holding on to his shoulder**

**"I told you to keep it snug." Dad said to Brad and I rolled my eyes "All right, well, now we know that this isn't a toy, right?" Dad asked and Brad started to walk off, and I began to follow him "Where you going?" Dad asked "You just gonna go off and cry about it?" Dad asked again, as Brad was just trying to get rid of the pain in his shoulder and I turned to Renjun and he looked pretty damn awkward about this - now he sees why, I didn't want to go?**

**"Guess it's my turn." Caleb says**

**"Hey, have a damn sense of humor." Dad says**

**"Can you just give me a minute, please?" Brad asked in a loud tone of voice which made me backup a little. I then saw some snow hit the back of Brad's head and I turned around "Hey, what's the matter with you?" Brad asked and then threw some snow back at them, and it turned into a little snowball fight, and it was fun, really fun, until Dad stuck some snow into Brad's hoodie and Caleb threw a big ball of snow at him**

**"Winner! Winner! Winner!" Dad yelled running around the car, and Caleb threw more snow at him**

**"Caleb, stop!" Brad demanded**

**"He's soaked!" I defended Brad but Dad and Caleb were just laughing, and Renjun was looking down at the ground smiling softly, but once he heard my tone of voice he took that smile off his face**

**"Not funny." Brad says**

**"Well, we're both laughing." Dad says**

**"We're just playing--" Caleb says but walking over to Brad but he pushed him back, and he opened the car door - oh boy**

**"Hey, come on. Come on, we were just playing around." Dad says and Brad got in the car**

**"Yeah, sorry." Caleb says and Brad shut the door**

**"Hey." Dad says**

**"Brad." Caleb says "Want my coat?" Caleb asked and Brad just ignored him**

**"He'll be fine. Come on." Dad says and Caleb walked away and I sighed and I walked over to the car window and I knocked on it**

**"Brad?" I called but he ignored me "Brad." I say again knocking on the window**

**"Go away, Lynn." Brad told me in a harsh voice and I sighed softly and I walked away from the window and I sat at the trunk of the car. This sucks.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**Alright, so this is where stuff gets good!!**

**I'm so excited!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ❄️𝟜: 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕❄️

**❄️𝟜: 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕❄️**

**"ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ꜱᴜʀʀᴏᴜɴᴅꜱ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʙᴇᴀᴛ'ꜱ ꜱʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**Lynn's P.O.V**

**I was sitting in the bed of the trunk of the car, just watching Caleb and Dad in silence, and when Caleb fired that gun off I flinched a little - this is going to be fun! Insert sarcasm here. "All right!" Dad cheered**

**"Brad, I hit it! Bradley!" Caleb yelled to Brad who was still in the car, and I turned my head to see Brad just give him a thumbs up. Well this is just stupid.**

**"I kinda see why, you didn't want to come now." Renjun says and I look over at him**

**"Oh, really?" I ask him sarcastically and Renjun just smiled**

**"Still have that sarcasm." He told me and I smile softly**

**"You love it, don't you?" I ask him and he then got a little flustered**

**"Maybe." Renjun states and I chuckled**

**"You're so cute." I say to him, and then Caleb shot another round off, making me flinch a little**

**"Lynn, if this is bothering you, maybe you should wait in the car with Brad." Renjun suggested and I shook my head 'no'**

**"Nah, it's okay." I say to him**

**"Are you sure?" Renjun asked me and I nodded with a strained smile**

**"I'm sure." I tell Renjun**

**"Alright." Renjun told me**

**❄❄❄**

**It's been a long ass time, and I really want to leave now. Like I'm serious, I think I'm giving myself whiplash, from the flinching. "I've had enough." I whisper and I see Brad get out of the car, and I flinch once again, as Caleb shot what Dad threw in the air**

**"All right! Nice shot." Dad says to Caleb**

**"Hey, can we go? I gotta use the bathroom." Brad says**

**"Yeah, I gotta take a piss." I say to them**

**"Go write your name in the snow. The whole world's your toilet." Dad says and I just stared at him**

**"Are you serious?" I ask him**

**"Yeah, sure why not?" Dad asked and I groaned**

**"Let's go." I say to Brad and he just rolled his eyes and we walked off from them. I seriously can't believe he's telling me - a girl - to just pee in the snow! I mean if I was a guy, that would you know - understandable - but I'm a girl and it just feels wrong.**

**❄❄❄**

**"Some bullshit, having to take a piss in the snow." I grumbled to myself as I was buttoning up my jeans as I was following Brad back to the car "Dad let me have a sip of his beer." Caleb told me and Brad**

**"Great." Brad says not really giving a damn and I just scoffed, what a great father!**

**"You just gonna rat me out like that?" Dad asked Caleb and Dad looked over to Brad "Hey. Just hit the target once, and then we can go, all right?" Dad asked and Brad sighed**

**"Okay." Brad says**

**"All right. Caleb, show him how it's done." Dad says and Caleb takes the gun from him, and aims**

**"Okay, so basically, you wanna widen your stance, and just mash it into, like, the squishy part of your shoulder." Caleb says**

**"Hey." Dad says but Caleb kept on talking**

**"And you just line it--" Caleb says but Dad cut him off**

**"Hey. Shh. Hey. Look. Shh." Dad says and I see a white rabbit run in front of the target and I just widened my eyes**

**"Caleb, don't--" I say but I felt my eyes being covered and I was pushed into someone's chest, as I heard the gunshot go off. Not seeing what Caleb hit, I just really hoped he got the can and not the rabbit.**

**"Oh my god." Renjun whispers**

**"Nice shot!" Dad cheered - he got the rabbit. I look away from the person's chest - who just so happened to be Brad, and I look over to see Dad walk over and just mash the bunny's head in with the butt of the gun, but Brad had covered my eyes and pulled me back in again, so I wouldn't see what had just happened. "Look at that." Dad says, and I look up once again, to see Dad carrying the small and dead rabbit, and we all just stared at him "What, was I supposed to just let him suffer? What did you think was gonna happen?" Dad asked us**

**"I didn't think I'd hit it." Caleb says**

**"Jesus, you guys are soft. Fine, let's just-- let's just go. Let's go." Dad says, and Renjun walked over to Caleb and put his hand on his shoulder, and Brad looked at me and stared at him**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I just shook my head, and Brad hugged me tightly**

**"Let's go, guys." Renjun says softly, and me and Brad pulled away from the hug, but he still had a protective grip around me. I see Dad put the stuff back in the trunk, and I sighed**

**"You've been drinking." I say to him and he looked confused**

**"So?" Dad asked and I looked at Renjun and he still looked pretty spooked from what just happened and then Dad put the keys in our faces "You drive." Dad says to Brad**

**"He doesn't have a license." I say to him**

**"He's gotta learn sometime." Dad told me and Brad took the keys from him**

**"All right." Brad says and we all got into the car - let's just hope that Brad does not kill us, because he doesn't have a license."**

**"So Ted never taught you?" Dad asked Brad**

**"Like Ted would ever let him drive the car." Caleb says and I sighed shakily as Brad started the car**

**"You just go slow and keep it steady. You got this." Dad told Brad and Brad shifted the gears - oh boy here we go "Release the hand brake." Dad says and Brad did exactly what he was supposed to do "Slowly pull out." Dad says and Brad began to drive out of the place - hmmm this seems like this could go well.**

**"Now you're driving." I say to him and I smile a little, and I could actually feel Renjun's eyes on me**

**"You're doing good. If you need to step on the brake, just press slowly on the brake. Don't step on it 'cause it's ice. It'll just skid." Dad says**

**"Okay." Brad says**

**"You're doing good." I say to him**

**"Thanks." Brad thanked me**

**"You all right?" Dad asked**

**"Yeah, yeah." Brad says**

**"Sure you don't want me to take over?" Dad asked**

**"No, I'm good. I'm fine." Brad told him**

**"He drives like a grandmother. Let me try." Caleb says and I chuckle**

**"You couldn't see over the steering wheel." Brad says to him and Caleb hits the back of the seat "Hey, cut it out!" Brad exclaimed and hit him on his arm, but still paying attention to the road**

**"Stop it." I say and it was quiet for a few seconds, until Caleb starts kicking the back of the seat, and I hit him on his arm**

**"Stop it." I say again, and he hit me on the arm, and then Brad hit Caleb on the arm**

**"Just quit it!" Brad exclaimed and all three of us were like having a slap-fest with each other - but it's mostly with Caleb**

**"Quit playin' around!" Dad exclaimed and I then look up to see we were going to crash into something**

**"Brad!" I exclaimed and then Brad turned back to the wheel and held on to it, as Dad turned it, and we then just crashed into a sleet of ice, causing all of us to jerk forward.**

**"Holy shit!" Renjun exclaimed**

**"Are you guys okay?" Dad asked**

**"Yeah." Caleb says**

**"Sorry, I didn't-- I just-- I don't know . . ." Brad stammered but trailed off**

**"Oh, f--" Dad muttered "Fuck!" Dad exclaimed and I flinched a little "Fucking told you not to play around!" Dad yelled and I looked over at Renjun and he looked scared a little bit "Shit." Dad mutters and he got out of the car, and Caleb and Renjun followed him**

**"What the fuck was that?" I ask Brad and Brad just shrugged**

**"All right. All right, turn the ignition on. Put it in reverse." Dad told Brad and he nodded and Brad did what he was told and he tried to reverse but the car was just not moving - please don't let it be stuck here! Please don't let it be stuck here! "Okay. Give it some gas!" Dad exclaimed and Brad stepped on the pedal harder trying to see if that will help but likely it doesn't move "Give it some gas. More!" Dad exclaimed and Brad tried and tried but the car just didn't move**

**"Tire's stuck." Renjun says and I just felt my heart stop - are we stuck out here?**

**"It's fine. It's fine." Dad says mumbling to himself as he opened the trunk to the car**

**"Are we stuck out here?" Renjun asked my dad**

**"What's the knife for?" Caleb asked and I widened my eyes**

**"Now, you come with me, Caleb and Renjun." Dad says and I looked around for my phone, and I took my seatbelt off and I leaned forward into the front seat, and opened the glovebox to see mine, Renjun's, and Brad's phone in there**

**"Great." I say and I grab mine and grabbed Brad's and I went to call Ted while he's probably gonna call Mom, but sadly there was no service "Fuck, come on." I groaned and I see Dad, Caleb, and Renjun come back with sticks, as they were going to stick it under the tire**

**"Brad, give it some gas." Dad says and Brad went to reverse to see if the sticks help the tire move, but sadly it was still not working - shit! Fuck! "Okay, okay." Dad says and Brad took his foot off the petal, and I just exhaled a breath out. We're stuck out here.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!**

**Ooooooh we ready to get into the real and deep and dark shit!!!**

**I'm excited!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ❄️𝟝: 𝔽𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥❄️

**❄️𝟝: 𝔽𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥❄️**

**“ɪ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴꜱ ʟᴀʏ ɪɴ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**It was now dark and it was freezing cold, but Dad had put this seel over the window so it wouldn’t be as cold, but to be honest, it’s still freezing! “It's not great, but it'll help keep the cold out. We can turn the car on now and then, but we can't keep it running all night.” Dad says, and I was snuggled up against Renjun, and he had his arms wrapped around me, and I still felt freezing**

**“How come you left mom?” Caleb asked**

**“Caleb.” I warn and Dad laughed a little bit**

**“Mm, mm . . . What'd she say?” Dad asked**

**“That you left because we were more mature than you.” Caleb says to him**

**“Yeah, well... I mean . . . She's not wrong. You know, back then, i-- i didn't want to have kids. I mean, I hadn't really thought about it, you know? I wasn't more than a couple years older than you guys. And then, you know, mom got pregnant, and she didn't want to, you know-- she wanted to keep it. But now, it's so different. I mean, I know to you guys, it's just, you know, being away from your friends and video games and shit. But to me . . . It's-- it's the best thing in my life. I mean, you guys are the best thing in my life. It's pretty much the only thing I haven't screwed up yet. That's why, you know, this little adventure that we're out on . . . Your mom and Ted, they can't find out about this. You know? I don't think they'd let us hang out anymore. You know, i-i just-- you know, I just can't let that happen.” Dad says and we were silent, as we realized that we’re not going to see him after this month, and he took a notice of that**

**“What? What's going on?” Dad asked and I sighed**

**“Mom, um-- mom was gonna tell you when we got back.” Caleb says**

**“Caleb, you're not supposed to say anything.” Brad says**

**“What do you mean, said not to tell? Tell what?” Dad asked and I sighed softly**

**“Ted got a promotion, and we're moving.” I say and Dad looked shocked**

**“Where?” Dad asked**

**“London.” Caleb says and Dad looked even more shocked**

**“London? I mean, what? That's-- that's crazy. What… London. Y-you're… You're-- you're moving to London?” Dad asked in a state of shocked and I chuckle nervously, because I was getting a little scared**

**“We don’t want to go.” I say to him**

**“Of course not.” Dad says**

**“Yeah, all our friends are here and stuff.” Caleb says**

**“No. You're not-- you're not moving to London. I-I'll talk to your mom. You're-- you're not moving anywhere.” Dad says and I just got really nervous about what he just said**

**“We leave at the end of the month.” Brad says**

**“Wh-- what, you're just… They can't do that. That's… What, they're just gonna-- just gonna drag you away halfway across the world? What-- and I never get to see you again? That's insane! I mean, you're my kids! You're my kids!” Dad exclaimed and I felt myself tense up a little bit**

**“Ted said he would help you buy a ticket, though, if you want to come visit.” I say to him**

**“Oh, fucking Ted's gonna help me.” Dad snapped and I flinch a little**

**“It’s okay, Dad.” Caleb whispered**

**“No!” Dad yelled and he punched the steering wheel and that made me flinch - very noticeably too**

**“Dad!” Caleb exclaimed**

**“No! No, no!” Dad yelled still punching the steering wheel, and someone had covered my ears, so I wouldn’t have to listen, and I’m pretty sure it was Brad, because he always covered my ears, when there was something loud, and it always worked, but this time it didn’t.**

**“Dad!” Caleb yelled and in the corner of my eye I see Renjun looking beyond terrified of the guy he just met this morning and Dad kept punching the steering wheel with his bad hand**

**“Dad, stop! What are you doing, dad?” Brad asked, and I saw him trying to take off his cast “Dad, what are you doing? Dad, stop it! Please!” Brad yelled at him but he just got out of the car, and I was just breathing heavily. I escape from Renjun’s hold and I went to open the door**

**“Lynn, wait -” Renjun says, but I just got out and shut the door, and I began to follow Dad**

**“Dad?” I called as I followed him but he just didn’t stop walking “Dad, what are you...Dad?” I called again, and he finally stopped walking, and I kept my distance from him, and I heard footsteps behind me, and I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Renjun standing there behind me**

**“Hey… Hey… I'm fine. I'm fine.” Dad says, but I really don’t think I could believe him “We're the only ones out here. More than 30 miles. Just listen. All the sound just gets swallowed up. It's incredible. I feel like we're on the moon.” Dad says and I felt myself get a little scared by the way he was talking**

**“Dad, are you okay?” I ask him**

**“No. Everything's gonna be all right.” Dad told me and I just backed up into Renjun’s arms, and he wrapped his arms around me protectively, I’m scared.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**So yeah, hmmmm things are getting good!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ❄️𝟞: ℕ𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕄𝕠𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️

**❄️𝟞: ℕ𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕄𝕠𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘❄️**

**“ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**We were sitting in the back of the car, while Dad had gotten a jacket and a blanket for us, so we would be warm through the night. I wrapped myself up with one of my sweaters - I had packed like maybe three or four of them, just in case. I’m fucking freezing my ass off. “Okay, let's try to get some sleep. We got an early morning tomorrow.” Dad said and I leaned down and I wrapped the blanket around myself, a little bit, so my brothers and Renjun would still have it, and I use one of my sweaters as a pillow, and I closed my eyes, and I started to fall asleep. Oh this is going to be one long night.**

**❄❄❄**

**It was now, what I presumed morning time, and I was awakened by Brad’s snoring - ugh lovely. This is why I don’t share a room with Brad anymore, and it’s entirely for this reason! “Stop snoring.” I say as I hit him softly, and I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and I let out a yawn.**

**“You stop moving.” Brad says to me, and I see Caleb sit up as well, and I move the blanket off of me “What are you doing?” Brad asked me, and I looked around and I didn’t see Dad anywhere - what the hell? Where did he go? I hope he didn’t just leave us out here, because I would be so pissed off if he did! Let’s just hope he didn’t!**

**“Brad.” I say and I pushed him a little bit**

**“Will you quit it?” Brad asked me and I was just taken aback a little bit and he sighed “What?” Brad asked me and then looked around and saw nobody but us, and he was confused on where Dad was as well.**

**“Where did he go, Brad?” Renjun asked**

**“I’m so cold.” Caleb says and I then leaned over the seats, to try to turn the car on, but the car kept stalling, son of a bitch, better not be dead!**

**“Oh, shit, come on, please.” I mumble “Come on, you son of a bitch.” I say but it still wasn’t working “Fuck!” I exclaimed and I hit my hand on the steering wheel out of frustration.**

**“What’s wrong?” Caleb asked**

**“It's not turning on.” I say and I put the weight of my elbows on the seats**

**“He just went to get help, right?” Renjun asked**

**“I don't know. Maybe.” I say and then there was this knocking on the back window and some type of growling and I jump back a little, and then trunk door opened and it was just Dad, and he was laughing “Oh, fucking jackass.” I muttered “Real, funny, Dad.” I say, not really in the mood for games, and I move forward**

**“Who'd you think it was?” Dad asked**

**“Bradley thought you were bigfoot.” Caleb says and we crawled out of the trunk**

**“Where have you been?” Brad asked him**

**“I went for a hike to scout things out.” Dad says**

**“Did you find help?” Renjun asked wrapping his hands around his arms, as he tried to warm himself up a little bit, and I felt bad, because I had one of his sweaters on me.**

**“No, but a couple years ago, we were set up on the other side of this valley. And we went hunting one weekend, and there's a cabin down there. I think that's our best bet. So grab all the stuff.” Dad says - what? How the hell is this the best bet? We should just go back down to the highway, and look for people to help us!**

**“How is that our best bet?” Brad asked and I agreed with him**

**“Yeah, we’ve gotta go back to the highway and try and find help from there.” I say agreeing with Brad**

**“No, no.” Dad says and he looked at Caleb and Renjun who were getting stuff out from the car “Hey, grab the stuff out there.” He told them and he looked back at us**

**“Now, we're too far from the road. We can't be out in the cold for that long, and this truck isn't gonna keep us warm.” Dad says**

**“What about food? I’m starving.” Caleb says giving Dad the gun, and I could only agree with Caleb, because I for one, am starving**

**“Yeah, we'll find something there. Just grab what you can carry. Essentials only. We gotta keep it light. Gonna be slow going in the snow.” Dad says**

**“How are we going to find this place?” Renjun asked him**

**“Where's your sense of adventure, Renjun? Let's go.” Dad says and began to walk off with Caleb following him, and I look at Brad and Renjun and I sigh annoyed**

**“This is such bullshit.” I say and they could only agree, and we started to follow Dad and Caleb.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Hmm I’m really excited for what’s about to come next!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ❄️𝟟: 𝔽𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕀𝕟 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕀𝕔𝕖❄️

**❄️𝟟: 𝔽𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕀𝕟 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕀𝕔𝕖❄️**

**“ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʜᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴜɴ ᴛᴏ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**Who knows how long we have been walking? I’m starting to think that cabin is a load of bullshit, and Dad is taking us farther out than what we were supposed to be. Dad then looked up at the trees, and I was confused on why he was doing it, I mean how in the hell can he tell which way he is going? “This way.” Dad says pointing to the right and I was just confused on how he knows that**

**“How do you know?” Renjun asked**

**“See these branches? They're bigger on this side. They get more sun. Less stress from the north wind. It means they point south. Come on.” Dad says and I sighed and we began to go right and follow him, and I all I could feel is my socks getting wet, and my feet getting poked with branches**

**“How much further is it?” Caleb asked and Dad didn’t answer him, and I scoffed - great we’re more lost than we are! “Dad?” Caleb asked**

**“Hey, should we really keep going if we're not sure where we're headed?” Brad asked**

**“You got a better idea?” Dad asked and Brad stayed silent, oh I have an idea, let’s turn around and go back on the highway! “This is the right way. I know I'm right. Come on.” Dad states and I sighed**

**“Fuck.” I mumble**

**“I’m sure he has no idea where he’s going.” Renjun mumbled, and we started to follow him again.**

**❄❄❄**

**We were now out of the woods, but we were still in the middle of nowhere, just more spaced out. That’s just great. And guess what, dad, I don’t see your stupid fucking cabin! Dad then stomps his foot in the snow, to make sure there was no ice under it. Oh great. “Come on. Keep an eye out for the cabin.” Dad says**

**“I don’t trust this.” Renjun says**

**“Me either.” I say to Renjun, but we have no choice but to follow him**

**“We should be getting close.” Dad says and I scoff**

**“Yeah, right.” I mumble**

**❄❄❄**

**We continued walking and walking, and still no cabin. Hmm, I think Dad just lied to us. “I know it's here somewhere. Come on.” Dad says**

**“I don’t think I can feel my body anymore.” I say to Brad as I was freezing cold, and Dad just keeps bringing us out farther and farther**

**“I think this cabin is a load of bullshit.” Brad says to me and I nodded but we continued to walk, and I then hear something, and I grabbed on to his arm**

**“Did you hear that?” I ask Brad and he looked like he heard it too**

**“Hey, wait, wait-- wait a minute. Shut up.” Brad says**

**“What is it?” Renjun asked**

**“Can you not hear that?” Brad asked and Renjun shook his head**

**“Well, what was it?” Caleb asked**

**“I just-- shouldn't we go and check it out?” Brad asked**

**“It's gone. Come on.” Dad says and I look over at him as he and Caleb begin to walk off**

**“We should go and find them, no?” I ask**

**“Come on.” Dad says again, and I sighed and me and Brad began walking again and Caleb groaned from either how cold he was or how hungry he was “I know. Try not to think about it.” Dad told Caleb**

**“Hey, look!” Renjun exclaimed and I looked up to see a cabin. Oh thank god.**

**“Finally! Yes!” Caleb cheered and I smiled - my first smile in the last two days**

**“Told ya!” Dad exclaimed and Caleb, Dad, and Renjun began walking ahead, leaving me and Brad behind a little, and I turn back to where the noise came from, but I sighed and me and Brad began to walk again, and we had both stepped wrong, causing our feet to go through the snow a little. And I could literally feel my socks getting wet and my feet getting frostbite**

**“That’s just great.” I say, and I lifted my foot out of the puddle, and me and Brad went to walk again, only to have the ice crack underneath us, sending us both down into the ice water “Shit! Help!” I yelled**

**“Lynn! Brad!” I heard Renjun’s voice yell my name, and Renjun then put both of his hands in the ice cold water, and he lifted me out of the water, as fast as possible, because I could feel my body starting to freeze. Dad then went to help Brad but he then fell into the ice as well**

**“Caleb, stay back! Renjun, get them off the ice now!” Dad yelled, and Renjun then lifted me up off the ground, and began running because my legs were too frozen to move.**

**“Hello! Hello!” Caleb yelled banging on the door**

**“Just open the door!” I yell shivering and Caleb opens the door, and I turn my head to see Brad finally get out of the water “Bradley!” I yelled, and Renjun just went in after Caleb walked in, and Renjun sat me down on the ground**

**“Look for blankets and anything you can use to make a fire.” Renjun says and I wrapped my arms around myself shivering, “It’s gonna be okay.” Renjun says to me and I see Dad and Brad stumble in**

**“I got you guys some blankets.” Caleb says**

**“You gotta-- you gotta make a fire!” Dad exclaimed and he was helping Brad get his wet clothes off**

**“Lynn, you’re gonna have to take these clothes off.” Renjun says and I nodded, and I take off one of the sweaters I had on, but my hands were too shaky to even get the other one off, and Renjun was behind me, and he wrapped his arms around me, and he grabbed the zipper of the sweater and he unzipped it and he pulled it off my body**

**“See if you can find some matches.” Dad told Caleb as he had some logs and put them in the fireplace**

**“Come on, Caleb, hurry up!” I yelled, as Renjun just took my other sweater off of me “I’m so cold.” I cried**

**“I know, I know. It’s gonna be okay.” Renjun says “Hurry up, Caleb!” Renjun yelled and he looked back over to me “I’m gonna need to get this shirt off.”” Renjun says to me**

**“Then hurry!” I exclaimed in tears and in pain because I was so cold, it was hurting me. Renjun then lifted my hands up, and he lifted the shirt off of me, and I really could care less that he sees me in my bra right now, I’m freezing to death! Renjun then wrapped his arms around my freezing cold body, so his body heat could go to me, I then see Caleb lit a match into the fire, and I sighed in relief**

**“It's working. It's working, it's working!” Caleb exclaimed, and Renjun got one of the blankets and wrapped them around me as he put me in front of the fire, and Dad did the same thing to Brad, and I could feel myself getting a little warmer - slowly but surely.**

**❄❄❄**

**Me and Brad still had blankets around our bodies as Dad had the same thing too, and I saw the door open and Caleb and Renjun came in with more logs, “We got more logs.” Renjun says and they put the logs down somewhere**

**“Why would anybody want to live all the way out here?” Caleb asked**

**“Um . . . Well, people mostly use it for hunting or ice fishing or something, and you can leave it in the same shape you found it. We'll have to chop up some more wood before we leave.” Dad says and I can hear Brad coughing as he was still kind of shivering**

**“When will that be?” I ask Dad with pure grit in my voice - me and Brad almost froze to death, and it’s his fault!**

**“I don't know. I fucked up. I fucked up.” Dad says and starts crying a little, and I look at Brad and he was just looking down**

**“It's okay. We're having fun.” Caleb says and Dad looked over at me and Brad**

**“I thought I was gonna lose you. I thought I was gonna lose you.” Dad says to the both of us and kept crying and I sighed and I hand grab mine and I look up to see it was Renjun who was holding on to my hand**

**“Dad, it's okay.” Caleb says and he just didn’t listen and he walked up and over to the window, and he didn’t even look at us**

**“I think he’s losing it.” Renjun told me in a soft voice, making sure he wouldn’t hear.**

**“I’m pretty sure he’s already lost it.” I tell him, as I see Dad lean against the window crying, and kind of hitting his head against it**

**“Dad?” Caleb asked and walked over to him “Uh . . . J-just come back to the fire.” Caleb says bringing back over to the fire “You don't have . . .” Caleb trailed off**

**“It's okay. I just--i just need to sleep.” Dad says and I sighed “I can't lose you guys. I just can't.” Dad says and I look at him. He really should have thought about it, before he dragged us out here.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**So idk how hypothermia works and all, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to sleep haha!!**

**But everything is still going to go downhill from here!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. ❄️𝟠: ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥❄️

**❄️𝟠: ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥❄️**

**“ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴇꜱ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ɪ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇ, ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴇɴɪᴇᴅ, ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇɴ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**It was now nighttime, and I had my head on Renjun’s shoulder, while I was messing with his fingers, as I saw Caleb and Brad doing stupid card tricks and Dad was asleep “Is this your card?” Caleb asked Brad showing him a random card, that was definitely not his card - I would know that, because I saw Brad pick his card**

**“No.” Brad says and Caleb looks at it**

**“Yeah, it is.” Caleb says and he looks over at me “Lynn, is this Bradley’s card?” Caleb asked**

**“Not a chance.” I say to him and he groaned and he then picked another card**

**“How about this one? Was it that one?” Caleb asked and I look at Brad looks like he sees something**

**“What is it?” I ask and I then hear something, like really close**

**“Who is that?” Brad asked**

**“I have no idea.” Renjun says and I heard the noise getting closer, and Brad stood up, and he pulled me up from the chair**

**“Brad? Wh-what is it?” I asked**

**“Stay behind me.” Brad told me and I nodded and I heard the footsteps get closer**

**“Dad.” Caleb says**

**“Dad.” I call but he was still sleeping, and I see Caleb pick up the gun and I hear the door start to open and I felt my heart start to race**

**“Dad!” Brad yelled and Dad finally woke up**

**“What?” Dad asked and I see the door open**

**“Hey!” Caleb yelled and aimed the gun at the two people, and I just hid behind Brad like he told me to do**

**“Jesus Christ! Whoa!” One of the guys yelled, and Dad shot straight up, and Brad had his hands around my arms, as he was trying to keep me back**

**“Who the fuck-- who the fuck are you?” Dad asked**

**“Look, does he know what he's doing?” The guy asked Dad about Caleb who just had the gun pointed at them both**

**“Yeah, you’re fine.” Dad told both of us**

**“Dad . . .” I say and I see Dad take the gun from Caleb and point it at the two guys**

**“Whoa!” The guy exclaimed**

**“What the fuck you doing here?” Dad asked and the two guys were talking to each other to what seemed like to be French “Hey, hey… Hey, you talk English. What the hell you doing here?” Dad asked**

**“Look, we've been out here hunting for three days, all right? We tried to leave earlier, but we couldn't get the truck out.” One of the guys explained**

**“Hey, Brad, get their guns.” Dad told Brad and Brad didn’t move, as Brad told me to stay behind him “Brad, get their guns now!” Dad demanded and Brad looked at me and sighed**

**“It’s all right.” Brad told me and I nodded and he went over to the two people and grabbed their guns, and Renjun then wrapped his arm around me, and I wrapped both my arms around him**

**“Put them in the back room.” Dad told Brad and Brad walked to the back room with the guns in his hands**

**“It's okay. It's okay. Just . . . So where's your truck?” Dad asked gun still pointed at them**

**“On the access road, just around the cabin, down that trail. I don't-- look, I'm Richard. Okay? This is Luke.” The guy says and introduced them both, and Luke and Richard kept on talking French to each other, and it got Dad all pissed off**

**“Stop talking French, okay?” Dad asked and Luke kept getting all pissed off**

**“Hey! Parlez anglais, s'il vous plat.” Brad says to them in French and I look at him**

**“He's-- he just said we were here first, okay?” Richard says**

**“We can share. It'll be all right.” I say in small tone of voice**

**“Listen to your daughter, okay? It's not even your fucking cabin, man.” Richard says**

**“We can't just leave them out there. It's freezing.” Renjun says and Dad lowered the gun and Richard and Luke walked inside, closing the door, and I can hear Luke mumbling something in French, and I see Brad sit back down in the chair he was in**

**“What are you guys doing up here, anyway?” Richard asked**

**“He was teaching us to shoot.” Caleb says**

**“Yeah?” Richard asked and I heard Brad coughing again, and I sighed and I shivered a little bit “Are they okay?” Richard asked as he took notice to me and Brad**

**“They fell through the ice.” Renjun told him**

**“It was crazy.” Caleb says**

**“No shit. Have some of this. Soothe your throat, and warm you up.” Richard says having a bottle of whiskey ready to give to us, but Dad didn’t let that happen**

**“Are you out of your fucking mind? They're kids.” Dad says, yeah, like yesterday, you letting Caleb have a sip of your beer didn’t happen?**

**“Hey, man, relax. I'm just tryin' to help.” Richard says**

**“You go over there in the corner and relax.” Dad told Richard and he looked over at us**

**“You guys go in the back room and get some sleep.” Dad says to us**

**“We’re not tired.” I say while shivering a little**

**“Now.” Dad demanded in a stern voice, and we all walked into the back room, and Dad closed the door behind us, and I saw that there were only three beds, but four of us, so me and Renjun were going to share one of the beds**

**“You guys all right?” Brad asked and me, Caleb, and Renjun nodded**

**“When are we leaving?” I ask**

**“I don’t know.” Brad answered me**

**“I’m starving.” Caleb says and I see the door open, and we all sit up, and I see Dad walk over to me, and he held out a knife for me to take, and I was just shocked**

**“Here. Here. Just to be safe.” Dad says, and I was not going to take it, so Brad took it for me, and he went over to the door and put his ear up against it “What do you think they want?” Dad asked**

**“What do you mean?” Renjun asked**

**“Come here. Tell me what they're saying.” Dad says to Brad and Brad walked up to the door and started to listen in**

**“Uh, they're talking really fast. Something about their truck. Maybe just getting their truck.” Brad says**

**“Where'd you learn how to speak French?” Dad asked**

**“School.” Brad says**

**“I hate French class.” Caleb says**

**“I opted out of it, thank god.” I said to myself, and Brad went back to the bed to lie back down, and I sighed to myself, as I watched Dad just continue to listen in on what Luke and Richard are saying. Something doesn’t feel right about this.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**I say every chapter that shit goes down and yadayada but shit is actually going to go down in the last four chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. ❄️𝟡: 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕀𝕤 𝕎𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℍ𝕚𝕞❄️

**❄️𝟡: 𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕀𝕤 𝕎𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℍ𝕚𝕞❄️**

**“ᴄʜᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴅᴏᴡꜱ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴅᴀʀᴋᴇɴᴇᴅ ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ɪ’ᴠᴇ ʟᴀɪᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ɪ ᴅᴏɴ’ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**I woke up to see that everyone was gone, and I sighed - where the hell is everyone? I sat up and got out of the bed and I walked out of the room to just see Brad sleeping in a chair, Caleb and Renjun fixing stuff with the fire, Luke sleeping on the floor, but where the hell is Dad? I heard movement from outside, and I walked out to see Richard walking somewhere “Hey! Where's-- where's my dad?” I ask him**

**“I don't know. I got up, and he was gone.” Richard says and I sighed, where the hell did he go?**

**“Where are you going?” I ask**

**“I'm just gonna go see if i can get this truck outta here.” Richard says**

**“Can I come with you?” I ask him, I really want to get me, my brothers, and Renjun away from this hellhole**

**“Ah, nah. Look, I think you should stay here. How's your brother?” Richard asked me, and I sighed**

**“He's still-- he's still asleep.” I say to him**

**“Good. Well, just keep that fire going, and I'm sure your dad will be back soon, okay?” He asked and I nodded, and he walked off, and I walked back into the cabin, and I sighed**

**“That backfired on me.” I mumble**

**❄❄❄**

**Me and Caleb were just outside with Luke, chopping up some more wood for the fire, and I let Caleb chop one down himself, actually splitting it in two. “Whoa!” I exclaimed**

**“Look at that! Okay, put it in the pile.” Luke says and I put them in the pile of chopped up wood, and I see Luke looking ahead at into the woods, and he looked pretty spaced out**

**“What is it?” I ask him**

**“He should be back. Maybe I, uh-- i go check on him, okay?” Luke says talking about probably Richard who left this morning**

**“Well, should we come too?” I ask him**

**“No, no, no. Here. You wait here, all right? Okay.” Luke says, and we nodded, and he walked off, and Caleb picks up the logs, and me and Caleb walk back inside the cabin, and I see Brad and Renjun were talking, but once they saw me they shut up immediately**

**“Hey, Lynn.” Renjun says awkwardly**

**“Hey. . .” I say and chuckled and Caleb went and put the wood in the fireplace**

**“Where’s everybody at?” Brad asked and I shrugged**

**“It's just us. Dad's been gone all day.” I say**

**“Where did he go?” Renjun asked**

**“We don’t know.” Caleb says**

**“He’s okay, right?” Renjun asked and I shrugged**

**“I really don’t know that either.” I say truthfully, and I then hear a gunshot, and that made us look over. That sounded close. Way too close. Luke did leave about a few minutes before. I then see Caleb run out of the cabin**

**“Caleb, wait!” Renjun yelled but Caleb just ran off**

**“Wait! Wait!” Brad yelled getting up but he was coughing in the process, so me and Renjun helped him up, and we ran out of the cabin, running after Caleb.**

**“Dad! Dad, where are you?” Caleb called, and I saw him fall and then he got back up, and I had caught up with him, and I saw Dad**

**“Dad?” I call and I saw he taking apart a deer**

**“Hey. Come here.” Dad says**

**“What happened?” I ask and I turn my head to see Renjun and Brad a little few ways down**

**“Caleb, come here. Come here. Come on. Come here.” Dad told Caleb and Caleb walked over to him, even though I know he didn’t want to at all**

**“Hey. This thing could feed us for weeks.” Dad says, wait what? We’re not staying out here! “Hold that.” Dad told Caleb and Caleb held on to the leg as Dad was just cutting up the poor deer, and I could smell it, and smelled off**

**“Ugh!” I grimace, I think I’m gonna throw up, and when I see him pull the deer’s guts out from it’s stomach, I actually did feel like I was going to throw up “Oh my god.” I say not looking at it, and I turn my head to see Luke walking over to us, and Dad stood up from the deer, and he pushed Caleb back over to me**

**“Richard, where is he?” Luke asked**

**“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Dad says**

**“He's not at the truck. He should be back.” Luke says, and I then see Brad and Renjun finally catch up to us**

**“Hey, what is going on?” Brad asked**

**“Hey, go back inside of the house.” Dad says**

**“Is he at the cabin?” Luke asked us**

**“Uh-uh.” I hummed ‘no’**

**“You do something to him?” Luke asked Dad and I looked at Dad “My English, you don't understand.” Luke continued**

**“Go inside, everything's fine. Just go back to the house.” Dad says**

**“No, you're coming with me. Everybody come with me.” Luke says, and Brad grabbed on to my arm**

**“They're not gonna come with you. You're outta your fucking mind!” Dad snapped, and Luke began to speak French and Brad responded back in French, and then all of a sudden Dad punches Luke in the face, and I widened my eyes, and Brad pulled me back a little**

**“Wh-- Dad?” Caleb asked and Dad punched him again**

**“Dad, stop.” I say to him, and then Dad just picked up the gun that was leaning against the tree**

**“Stop, Dad.” Caleb says and I see Dad point the gun at Luke**

**“Luke, run!” Brad yelled and Luke began to run off**

**“Dad, don't shoot!” I yell and I went to grab the gun from him, and I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off, and he fired the gun but completely missing Luke, and Renjun had grabbed my arm and pulled me back from him, and I felt my whole body shaking not from the cold temperature, no but from the fear.**

**“Get back to the house.” Dad says and Brad had grabbed on to my arm “Now!” Dad yelled, and we started to run back, and I began to cry out of the fear**

**“Come on, Caleb!” Brad yelled as we tried to run back to the cabin as fast as we could.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**OKAYYYYYY This is where it’s going to be life or death in these next three chapters!!!**

**I felt the fear through the screen haha, I’m the one writing this and I felt the fear!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. ❄️𝟙𝟘: 𝕃𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕄𝕖 𝔸𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖❄️

**❄️𝟙𝟘: 𝕃𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕄𝕖 𝔸𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖❄️**

**“ɪ'ᴍ ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**We were now back in the cabin, in the back room, and I was still crying out of the fear, and I felt like I was starting to panic a little, and I saw Renjun walk over to me “Hey, it’s fine. It’s fine. You’re okay.” Renjun told me and I sniffled a little trying to calm down the shakiness in my hands “Calm down, okay, because I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” Renjun said and I looked at him and I nodded and I hugged him tightly, hoping that it’s all going to be okay, now, but seeing what Dad is like, it’s probably just going to get worse from here.**

**“Do you think he’s okay?” Caleb asked Brad and Brad looked out the window and he was breathing heavily, as we just ran back from where Dad was to the cabin without stopping.**

**❄❄❄**

**“Where's the other guy? What was he talking about?” Renjun asked Dad**

**“I was trying to scare him off.” Dad says and I looked at Renjun, and he grabbed on to my hand.**

**“Okay.” Brad says, not really believing him**

**“I'm trying to keep you safe, okay?” Dad asked, yeah cause this is totally keeping us safe!**

**“Okay.” Caleb says, and I just felt my heart beating out of my chest, and I think I could hear it in my ears**

**“Just stay here. They're still out there somewhere.” Dad said and walked out of the cabin and I looked at Renjun, and he kind of gave me the same look I was giving him. There is no way that we’re going to be staying here. I look out the window, and I make sure that Dad is long gone away from the cabin, and I sigh in relief and we all walk out of the back room**

**“Give me that bag.” Brad says to Caleb and Caleb gave him the bag, and Brad starts packing stuff**

**“We can't just leave him here.” Caleb says and I look at him**

**“Look, he doesn't want to leave, Caleb.” I say and I open the drawer and I see two sets of keys “Shit.” I say**

**“Why are there two sets?” Brad asked me and I shrugged, I know one set of keys was the set to Dad’s car, but I don’t know what the other set was to**

**“I don’t know.” I replied**

**“Come on, we just gotta go.” Renjun says and we run out of the cabin, and Brad makes sure he closes the door quietly, just in case Dad comes back, and hears the door slam shut, and we also made sure that there was no one there. I looked around to see the deer that Dad killed was hanging, and I groaned slightly, feeling my heart start to beat faster than before, and I continued to look around and once the coast was clear we started to run away from the cabin.**

**❄❄❄**

**Caleb was walking ahead with the flashlight leaving me, Brad, and Renjun trying to see where we were going “This doesn't look like the way we came.” Caleb says**

**“We shouldn’t be here.” I say**

**“You're the one that made us leave.” Caleb told me**

**“I mean we shouldn't have come out here in the first place. I was the only one who was thinking of not going.” I say to Caleb in a stern voice**

**“You wanted to shoot the gun, too.” Caleb says and I sighed, I did not, but blame me I guess. I’m the one who said yes**

**“Yeah, I know, but… If we had left when I said, none of this would have happened.” I say to him**

**“You were just too busy trying to be dad's best friend.” Brad says agreeing with me**

**“Guys, stop.” Renjun says and I see Caleb start to walk off and I sighed**

**“Oh, come-- I'm sorry, Caleb.” Brad apologizes and I sighed softly, we’re gonna get nowhere if we keep fighting**

**“Please, look. We gotta stick together if we wanna get outta here, okay?” I ask but he was still just walking**

**“You don't know where you're going.” Renjun told him and he turned around and blew up**

**“Think somebody's just gonna come save us?” He asked in a loud voice**

**“No, but you don't wanna get any more lost.” I say to him**

**“We can't get any more lost.” Caleb snapped, and I then saw Dad walk up from behind the trees - oh shit!**

**“You just left me.” Dad says and I felt my heart start to beat fast as Brad grabbed a hold of my arm**

**“We were gonna try to find help.” I say in a shaky voice**

**“We gotta stick together. You can't just leave me.” Dad told me and I bit the bottom of my lip out of just pure pure fear**

**“Yeah, well, we were gonna come back for you, dad. I promise.” Brad says in a shaky voice, yeah we were never going to come back. Dad was just silent the whole time, and that made the fear grow worse**

**“Say something.” Renjun says as I can hear the fear in his voice**

**“Do you have any idea what could happen to you out here?” Dad asked**

**“Look, we're sorry.” I say to him**

**“Look, I'm your father! It's my job to protect you.” Dad says and I just laughed, he’s been doing nothing but putting us in danger, and he says he’s trying to protect us, bullshit! “Do you think that’s funny?” Dad asked me and I just clenched my jaw, as I was not going to answer him “You got something you want to say to me?” Dad asked me and I shook my head, as I was not going to answer him at all. “You got something you want to say to me?” Dad asked me again as he started to walk towards me, and I started to back away from him as I tried to keep my breathing steady, so I wouldn’t look as scared as I am in front of him “Say it. You think I'm a shitty father?” He asked and I stood my ground and stayed silent “Hm? Say it.” He says and he pushed my face to the side, and I started to feel myself get angry, and started to remember the times of the abuse, I went through “Hm? You think I'm a shitty dad?” Dad asked me and he pushed me a little and I sighed angrily “Say it. Yeah?” Dad asked me as he got in my face “Say it.” He demanded**

**“You're a shitty dad.” I say to him in a broken voice**

**“There you go. You gonna say it like a little pussy, or are you going to say it like a woman?” He asked and he then pushed me back a little and he pushed the side of my face again “Say it again.” Dad demanded “Say it.” Dad says, pushing me again, and I felt my blood start to boil as the memories of the abuse started to come back to me “Say it! Say it!” Dad demanded getting right up in my face and I finally had enough and I pushed him back with some force “There you go.” He told me and I began to start punching at his chest**

**“You fucking asshole!” I yelled as I kept on punching at him and he started to grab on to my arms, and he held on tightly, and I couldn’t get out of the grip at all**

**“Say it.” He told me**

**“No!” I yelled as I felt tears coming out of my eyes, as I couldn’t hold them in any longer,**

**“You think I'm a shitty father? Say it! Say it!” He yelled**

**“Get off of me!” I yelled in a teary voice and he had his hands around where my neck and shoulders were and he was trying to make me look at him, but I just couldn’t “Get off of me, please!” I begged**

**“Say it!” Dad demanded**

**“Bradley!” I cried out, wanting my brother to just save me from this hell**

**“Dad!” Brad yelled**

**“Say it!” Dad yelled at me**

**“You're a shitty father!” I sobbed**

**“There you go!” Dad says**

**“Dad, let her go, please!” Brad begged**

**“Get off of me!” I yelled again, and he grabbed a hold of me and held me down, and I was thrashing and crying trying to get out of his grip**

**“Shh, shh, shh...Shh…” Dad whispered in my ear**

**“Get the fuck off of me!” I yelled and I thrashed out of his grip and I ran off just crying my eyes out**

**“Lynn!” I hear Renjun call my name, but it was kind of muffled from my sobs, and I felt arms go around me gently, and I turn to that person, and it was Renjun and I just held on to him tightly, still crying, and Renjun put his hand on my head, and he tried to calm me down but it didn’t help, but it kind of did.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Wow . . . I made myself scared just writing this chapter!!!**

**But the dad is officially on my kill list!!**

**Only two more chapters to go!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. ❄️𝟙𝟙: ℍ𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕎𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕋𝕠 𝕃𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖❄️

**❄️𝟙𝟙: ℍ𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕎𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕋𝕠 𝕃𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖❄️**

**“ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɢʜᴛ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**Dad had brought us back to the cabin, and he left and he locked the door behind him, and I sigh shakily. We’re locked in here! Caleb walked over to the door and he tried to open it, but it wasn’t opening as I said it was locked**

**“Dad? Dad!” Caleb yelled, but Dad wasn’t going to come back and Brad went to bumrush the door but it wasn’t opening.**

**“Stay back.” Brad told us**

**“Okay.” Renjun says and Brad then tries to bumrush the door again, but nothing “Shit.” Renjun muttered and Brad then kicked the bed frame, and that scared me a little bit, and Brad took notice of that**

**“Are you okay?” I hear Brad ask me, and I turn to face him, and I let a couple tears fall, and he then pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry in his shoulder “I’m sorry, I should’ve protected you.” Brad told me and I shook my head**

**“N-no, h-he w-woul’ve just h-hurt you t-too.” I cried and I sighed shakily “I wanna go home.” I cry**

**“We’re gonna get out of here.” Renjun says in a soft voice and I looked up at him and he was smiling softly, trying to reassure me, and I nodded and I see something hanging out from the bed frame, and I leaned down and picked it up**

**“Hey, we could smash out the windows.” I say in a shaky voice as I still was trying to calm down**

**“It's too loud. He'd hear it.” Brad told me and I sighed**

**“Shit.” I muttered**

**“We could… We could build a bonfire. Maybe a helicopter will come find us.” Caleb says looking out the window and I look over at him, and I shake my head and he then walks over to the bed, and he sat down, crying a little bit, as I heard Dad just smashing up wood outside.**

**❄❄❄**

**The smashing of the firewood was still going on, and I was starting to get annoyed with it, as I was biting at my bottom lip, to get rid of the nausea that was inside my body, then all of a sudden, the sound just stopped. I looked up and out the window to see Dad walking off somewhere “What... where's he going?” I ask and I see Caleb go over to the windows, and I then went to step over the wood and I saw it was sticking up a little bit, and Brad noticed the same thing**

**“Give me that thing.” Brad told me and I gave it to him, and he bent down on the floor, and stuck the metal thing inside the floorboard and I went and helped him lift up the floorboard “There we go.” Brad whispered and we detached it from the floor, and we both placed the piece of floorboard somewhere else “Try to get the other one.” Brad told me, Caleb, and Renjun and we nodded and I put the metal thing under the floorboard, and I had the help of Caleb and Renjun to help me get the piece out**

**“Shh, shh.” Caleb told me and I heard the wind from outside**

**“Can either of you fit?” Brad asked and I sighed, and I nodded and I then stuck my legs through the hole, and I dropped down underneath the cabin, and Caleb had thrown the flashlight down there, and I turned it on “Hey, can you see anything? Is there a way out?” Brad asked and I sighed and all I saw was dust and spiders**

**“I don’t know.” I say and I began to crawl a little and I then saw Richard’s dead body, and I screamed “Oh, my god! Brad! Bradley!” I yelled and I began to crawl back**

**“What?” Brad asked and I went back to the hole and I climbed back out “Lynn, what did you see?” Brad asked and I felt the tears running down my face, as I realized that my dad killed someone**

**“He’s not . . .” I cried hyperventilating and Brad put his hands on both sides of my face trying to calm me down**

**“Shh, shh. Okay. What do you... what?” Brad asked me and I sniffled**

**“Okay, just… He's not... he's not moving.” I cried and Brad hugged me “I don't know what happened. That other guy, he's… Brad, he's dead.” I say to him in tears, and I felt him tense up, and he pulled back from me**

**“Listen, you can't wait. I'll figure something out and come find you guys. You two gotta go.” Brad told me and Caleb, and I heard footsteps walking to the door, and I felt my heart just stop for a second, and I heard Dad’s voice**

**“What's going on in there?” Dad asked**

**“Nothing. We're fine.” Renjun says in a shaky voice**

**“You feeling okay?” Dad asked**

**“Better, thanks. We're okay.” Brad answered**

**“I'm chopping a bunch of wood so it's gonna be warm in here in a couple minutes.” Dad says and Brad looked at me**

**“Say something, say something!” Brad whispered**

**“Great, thank you.” I say to Dad and then he walked off and Brad was breathing shakily as he gave me the keys**

**“Here, take these. Find their truck and go get help, okay?” Brad says giving me the keys, and I shook my head, not wanting to leave him**

**“Brad--”I cried but he did the same thing to me again**

**“Shh-shh, come on, come on. Hey, look, I know you guys don't wanna go on your own, but you have to, okay? You don't have a choice.” Brad told me and I look at Renjun and he nodded**

**“Okay? You guys gotta go. You guys gotta get help, okay? It can't be far.” Renjun says and I look back at Brad and I nodded, and he gave me a brotherly kiss on the head, for comfort and I just felt myself wanting to cry, and I go over to Renjun, and I placed a kiss on lips and he really didn’t have enough time to kiss back because it was so quick, but he appreciated it**

**“Go!” Renjun told me, and I grabbed on to Caleb’s hand and we both went down under the cabin and we began to crawl looking for a way out. I hope to god, they’re gonna be okay!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!**

**It’s now time to escape!!!**

**There is only one more chapter left!!**

**Oof and my heart is beating soo fucking fast right now, it’s like I’m actually in the story!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. ❄️𝟙𝟚: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕊𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪❄️

**❄️𝟙𝟚: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕊𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕪❄️**

**“ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɢᴏ"**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**I kicked some snow out of the way, as me and Caleb crawled out from underneath the cabin, and I just didn’t like leaving Brad and Renjun in that room, knowing that Dad could probably come back. “Okay, we gotta go.” I say and I grabbed on to Caleb’s hand and we began to run to where Luke and Richard’s truck would be**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**I started to get a little nervous as I saw Lynn and Caleb run away from the cabin, as they went to go get help. Maybe, I should’ve convinced her not to go, and then maybe she wouldn’t be in this mess now. But, then it would just be Brad and Caleb who would have to deal with this, and I didn’t want that for them. I care a lot about Lynn, but I also care a lot about her brothers. Brad tried to get another piece of the floorboard off but he was making too much noise, to the point where Elliot had come back “Caleb? Lynn?” He asked, and I just felt myself start to get nervous as shit**

**“They’re sleeping.” Brad says to him**

**“Are they mad at me?” Elliot asked and I could only scoff, oh no, you only just terrorized your daughter by making her confess you are a shitty father, why would she be mad? In my opinion, I thought she was happy - note the sarcasm!**

**“No. They’re just tired . . .” Brad answered**

**“They’re fine.” I say to him**

**“I'm trying to keep you safe.” He says and I rolled my eyes, why did I have to be so formal with this asshole?**

**“Yeah. Yeah, we're... yeah. Of course.” Brad says**

**“As long as we stay here together, we'll be okay.” He says**

**“Sure.” Brad says not really caring about what he had to say**

**“You gotta trust me.” Elliot says, and I look over at Brad**

**“Not in this lifetime.” I say and Brad had finally got the piece off, and he lifted it up as slowly and quietly as he could without attracting attention from Elliot. Holy shit. “Do you think Lynn and Caleb are okay?” I ask Brad in the quietest voice I could pull**

**“They have to be. They just have to be.” Brad says, and from what me and Brad were talking about earlier today, I saw how much he really cared for Lynn’s health and being. He also saw how much I cared for her as well. I walked over to the window, and I saw that Elliot was walking away from the cabin, once again. I then see Brad take some stuff off of the end table where the lantern was set**

**“What are you doing?” I asked him as he picked up the lantern and he grabbed the pieces of the floorboard and some clothing and placed them together, like how a bonfire would be. What is he doing? He then just held on to the lantern and he looked at me**

**“You might want to step back.” He told me and I stepped back and he then threw the lantern at the wood and the glass broke and fire had erupted from the wood causing it to spread to the other piece of wood**

**“Bradley, what the fuck!” I exclaimed**

**“It was the only way.” Brad told me**

**“Bradley!” I hear Elliot yell**

**“Come on.” Brad says, and me and him then went down underneath the cabin and crawled through dust and spiders, and we finally made it out and we began to run away. I just hope Lynn and Caleb are okay.**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**I was walking with Caleb, as we were still trying to find the truck, and thank god we finally found it. “Thank god.” I said and we walked up to the truck, and I saw that Luke was on the passenger’s side, and I felt myself get nervous. What if he’s dead, like Richard? I then opened the door, to see Luke jump which caused me and Caleb to jump. He then started to speak French, and I couldn’t understand “Alone?” He asked in English and we nodded “Where's your father?” He asked and I sighed**

**“He has Bradley and Renjun back at the cabin.” I tell him**

**“You need to get us out of here.” Caleb told Luke**

**“I dug the truck out. Richard has the keys.” Luke says and I held up the keys and Luke looked at me shocked**

**“Where did you find them?” Luke asked**

**“Our dad had them.” Caleb says**

**“Get in.” Luke says and I shook my head**

**“We’re not leaving without our brother. And, I’m certainly not leaving without my boyfriend.” I said to Luke and he looked at us confused and I stood my ground and I just stared at him with this determined look on my face “We’re going back for them.” I tell him, like it was not a discussion**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**Me and Brad were behind a tree, as I saw Elliot coming through the woods, and I felt my heart start to speed up a little. Don’t find us. Don’t find us. “Caleb?” Elliot called, and I moved and I accidentally stepped on a branch, and he saw us, and me and Brad tried to make a break for it, but he caught us**

**“Get your fucking hands off me!” I yelled trying to get out of his grip**

**“No! Dad, please! Dad! Stop!” Brad begged, and I was just trying to move but I couldn’t**

**“Let me go!” I yelled and I pushed him away from me**

**“Hey!” Elliot exclaimed**

**“They're gonna find us, you know?” I ask him with pure anger and hurt in my voice**

**“We can't leave. We can't go back. They're gonna take you guys away. I know what I'm doing.” He says, why is he so worried about me? I’m not his kid!**

**Lynn’s P.O.V**

**I had heard Renjun, yell and me and Caleb had watched the whole situation go down, and I saw how scared Renjun was, even though he was trying so hard not to show it, I saw it. I then feel a hand go over my mouth, and I grew scared and I push the person away, and I saw it was just Luke**

**“They’ll find us.” Renjun says determined, and I just couldn’t take it anymore**

**“It's gonna be okay.” Dad says and I see Caleb walk out from where we were hiding**

**“Caleb!” I whispered but he didn’t listen, so I followed him “Dad!” I yell**

**“Lynn?” Dad called “Caleb?” He called again and he walked over to us, and I saw Renjun and Brad follow slightly behind, and I could see the tears that Renjun was struggling to keep in, just fall. Renjun, does not cry easily. It takes a lot for him to cry. So knowing that this whole thing made him cry, knows that this is all too much for him. And that had made my skin crawl and my blood start boiling**

**“Hi.” Caleb whispered, and I had this glare on my face as Dad walked up to us**

**“Don't look at me like that.” Dad told me and I just couldn’t help it. I couldn’t.**

**“If... if we stay here, can you teach us to go fishing? And to hunt? We can make it work.” Caleb says and I look at him**

**“Caleb, what are you doing?” Brad asked him and I was about to ask him the same question, what the hell is he doing? I had moved over to where Brad and Renjun was, and Renjun grabbed a hold of my arm, and I did the same thing with Brad**

**“Yeah, it'll be fun. Right? We can rebuild the house, and… Just us.” Caleb says**

**“Yeah. Dad agreed**

**“It'll be okay.” Caleb says, what the hell is he talking about?**

**“Yeah. Of... of course. We can go hunting, we can go fishing, we can do whatever you want.” Dad says and then I see Luke push him down, and I gasped**

**“Holy shit.” Renjun whispered**

**“Go! Go! Get out of here!” Luke yelled and Brad took my hand, and I took Renjun’s and we began to run a little, but when I look back I see Dad had whacked Luke in the back of the head with the gun**

**“No!” I yelled and Dad kept punching him and punching him, and I just felt the tears leave my eyes**

**“Lynn, come on!” Brad yelled, as he was pulling me but I wasn’t moving a single muscle, as I just watched Dad keep punching Luke in the face “Lynn!” I heard Brad call my name one more time, and I was brought back to my senses, and I was just breathing heavily as I turned around and started running. We ran back over to the truck, and I was busy having a panic attack the whole time “Where are the keys, Lynn?” Brad asked me and with my shaky hands I threw them over to him, which he luckily caught, and Brad got in the drivers side, and I got in the passengers side, while Caleb and Renjun got in the back seat. Brad put the keys in the ignition and he tried to start the truck but it just kept stalling “Come on, come on!” Brad begged, and I was just hyperventilating as I was trying to wipe away my tears but they just kept coming down. I then look over to see Dad running over to the truck and I just got scared**

**“Hurry!” I yell “Go, go, go, go, go!” I begged, as I put my feet against the door so he wouldn’t open it**

**“Hey, where are you going?” Dad asked us “What the fuck are you doing?” Dad asked**

**“Lock the door!” Renjun yelled, but Dad had just broke the window with the butt of the gun, and I screamed as I felt glass puncture my skin a little**

**“Go! Go! Fucking go!” Renjun yelled and the car began to move but Dad had grabbed a hold of my arm, and I tried to pull away from him**

**“We've gotta stay together!” Dad yelled**

**“Get off her!” Brad yelled speeding up the car a little bit, but Dad just held on to my arm tight**

**“I'm your father! Please don't leave me!” Dad begged**

**“Get off, dad! Please! Get off me!” I begged with tears rolling down my face, and there was no way I could stop them now**

**“Dad!” Caleb yelled, and I tried to push him off of me but it just wasn’t working**

**“Please!” Dad begged**

**“Stop!” I yelled, as he was hurting me, and Brad took notice of that, and he reached his arm over me and tried pushing Dad off of me**

**“How can you leave me?” Dad asked**

**“You’re hurting her! You’re hurting her!” Brad yelled and I was just sobbing**

**“It's only us now!” Dad sobbed and I tried to kick him away, but he still held on**

**“Get off!” I yell**

**“Don't leave!” Dad begged and I kicked him one more time and he had finally let go, and the car had sped off leaving Dad behind**

**“Go!” Renjun exclaimed in tears, as Brad just sped off, and I had closed the door, and I was just breathing heavily as I felt more tears roll down my face**

**“We'll be okay.” Brad told us and I just sobbed**

**“Are we though?” I ask him with a broken voice, and he looked over at me, and he held out his arm, and I scooted forward, and I just hugged him tightly, and sobbed in his arms, and he held on to me just as tight**

**“We’re going home, okay?” Brad asked and I nodded**

**“Oh, thank god.” Caleb cried and I was just a broken mess in my brother’s arms. I want to go home. I want my mother. I want my brother. I want my boyfriend. I want everyone. I just don’t . . . want . . . my . . . dad.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Holy fuck, emotional rollercoaster!!**

**So that’s it!! That’s the end of White Night.**

**I don’t know why I’m crying writing this, because I’ve seen the movie a dozen times, so I should be used to it, but I am not. Lynn hurt my soul.**

**But anyway haha!! I’m dead inside.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
